


Lost and Found

by Canocanopus



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sports Festival Arc (My Hero Academia), are they in 1-a or are they not, felix is a soft ball of sunshine, i'll leave it to your imagination hehe, jilix, jisung is struggling and sad
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canocanopus/pseuds/Canocanopus
Summary: "Well, you lost, but at least you found yourself in a big hug afterwards."Jisung hanya ingin memenangkan sesuatu, setidaknya sekali dalam hidupnya, dan festival olahraga UA adalah kesempatan besar baginya untuk mencapai harapannya tersebut. Sayangnya, memang hidup tak pernah berjalan sesuai keinginan. Namun setidaknya, dia masih mendapat sesuatu di penghujung hari.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [skzbesiberani](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/skzbesiberani) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> My Hero Academia!AU
> 
> Jisung and Felix is on the same Hero class, they are the class' top 2. On UA festival, the one who managed to get first place is Felix. Jisung is devastated and think he's not good enough, cue Felix trying to make Jisung feels better.
> 
> (you can choose their quirk from 1A students or made them up, it's up to you)

“Sekarang, yang sudah kita tunggu-tunggu, babak terakhir dari rangkaian festival olahraga untuk murid tahun pertama UA! Pemirsa, saya yakinkan Anda semua bahwa ini akan jadi pertarungan yang benar-benar luar biasa! Siapa yang menyangka bahwa kedua pejuang akan saling berhadapan di puncak acara tahun ini adalah, tak lain dan tak bukan, Si Kembar peserta pertukaran murid asing program Hero?”

Jisung merasakan senyum meringis terbentuk di wajahnya menyusul narasi kencang dari Present Mic. Benar, siapa yang menyangka kalau Jisung akan melawan sahabatnya sendiri di sini? Mereka berdua, yang selalu berjalan beriringan sejak hari pertama mereka secara resmi menjadi murid Akademi UA, hingga semua orang mulai memanggil mereka Si Kembar seperti tak ingat bahwa mereka adalah dua orang dari dua negara berbeda yang bahkan tak pernah berjumpa sebelumnya. Siapa yang menyangka, orang itu yang akan dihadapinya?

“Di satu sisi lapangan, dengan rambut jingga menyala yang menyita perhatian semudah dirinya menyita kemenangan dalam babak-babak sebelumnya, Han Jisung!” Jisung merasakan tanah bergetar selantang suara Present Mic menyerukan namanya. “Di sisi lainnya, murid kesayangan yang selalu tersenyum cerah dan penuh dengan kejutan, baik dari segi suaranya hingga kekuatan bakatnya, Lee Felix! Keduanya adalah murid dengan peringkat terbaik di antara seluruh peserta pertukaran pelajar luar negeri dari program Hero akademi ini, namun siapa yang akan menyabet gelar juara festival olahraga tahun ini?”

Jisung menatap lurus ke depan, sekitar lima meter jaraknya, tepat ke arah seorang pemuda yang menampilkan ekspresi wajah gelisah. Satu tangannya perlahan terangkat ke arah lehernya, dua jari ditempelkan di tempat di mana nadinya sekarang pasti sedang berdenyut lebih kencang dari biasanya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan tanpa sadar, seperti ketika ada tes dan dia lupa belajar semalam sebelumnya karena keasyikan bermain _game_ , atau waktu ia harus memperkenalkan diri pada hari pertama mereka di UA sedangkan dia pada saat itu belum lancar berbahasa Jepang.

Ah, Felix pasti sangat, SANGAT gugup sekarang.

Jisung tak menyalahkannya. Dia sendiri pun merasakan hal yang sama.

“Semoga beruntung,” Jisung mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut tanpa suara. Dia tidak berharap Felix dapat menangkap gerak mulutnya dari jarak sejauh itu, namun tanpa diduga dia mendapat balasan berupa satu kali anggukan kepala dari saingannya tersebut.

“Pertandingan final festival olahraga Akademi UA babak Tahun Pertama, dimulai... SEKARANG!”

Sambutan riuh menyambut seruan Present Mic, kadar antusias dari sekeliling arena tersebut membuat sekujur tubuh Jisung merinding hebat. Keren, ini lebih menegangkan dari pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya. Baru sekarang dia menyadarinya.

Ekspresi cemas yang sedari tadi terpeta di wajah Felix raib, tergantikan oleh tatapan mata penuh tekad membara. Jari-jari tengah dan manis di kedua tangannya dikatupkan ke telapak tangannya, sehingga hanya jari kelingking, telunjuk, dan ibu jari yang masih teracung. Secepat yang bisa ditangkap mata Jisung, Felix menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada, punggung tangan kiri menghadap depan dan punggung tangan kanan menghadap atas, seperti terkait di jarak yang tersedia antara telunjuk dan kelingkingnya.

Orang awam mungkin tidak mengerti, mengacuhkannya, menganggapnya sebagai sebuah bentuk gestur salam yang aneh, atau hanya pose andalan saja, namun mereka yang sudah menyaksikan kemampuan Felix akan langsung merasa ciut hanya dengan melihat gerakan yang terkesan tak berbahaya itu.

Jisung bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan satu tarikan napas penuh ketika permukaan lantai di sekitar Felix berpendar terang, cahayanya terlihat jelas bersinar bahkan di bawah langit yang cerah. Muncul lingkaran cahaya besar mengelilingi lantai batu tempat Felix berpijak, di tengahnya nampak guratan cahaya oktagram, yang terlihat seperti kompas dengan delapan arah mata angin, dipenuhi _rune_ misterius berwarna merah muda dan kuning cerah, warna-warna lembut namun terlihat penuh kekuatan di bawah kendali Felix.

_Lee Felix. 16 tahun. Bakat:_ Glyph _._

_  
_ _Bakat yang sangat kuat, diperkirakan merupakan hasil hibrida super langka dari kemampuan manusia generasi baru dan darah penyihir abad pertengahan yang turun menurun hingga lahir di dalam dirinya. Kekuatannya menghasilkan lingkaran-lingkaran konsentrasi energi yang bisa digunakan untuk banyak hal: menjebak langkah lawan, pijakan yang dapat membantunya meloncat pesat sejauh maksimal satu setengah meter, tameng yang kokoh melawan hujan batu sekalipun, bahkan bisa dijadikan cakram-cakram solidifikasi energi yang dapat dilemparkan._

Jisung dapat mengingat dengan jelas ekspresi terkesima teman-teman sekelasnya di UA ketika Felix mendemonstrasikan bakatnya di hari pertama mereka di UA. Saat itu, Jisung pun ikut berpikir bahwa bakat temannya tersebut adalah hal yang sangat, sangat keren. Sekarang? Masih dengan pendapat tersebut, ditambah rasa takut bahwa dia harus melawan Bakat yang sangat keren itu saat ini. Sayangnya, dia tak bisa mengundurkan diri dengan alasan takut. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang, kecuali menyilangkan kedua kepalan tangannya di depan tubuhnya, dan merasakan setengah dari berat tubuhnya seakan sirna.

_Han Jisung. 16 tahun. Bakat: Peleburan Diri._

  
_Di siang hari yang cerah, dia dapat ‘melebur’ dengan cahaya, dan di malam hari yang gelap, dia dapat ‘melebur’ dengan bayangan. Hasilnya adalah berbagai jenis kemampuan yang dapat digunakan untuk bertahan dan menyerang, seperti hilangnya bentuk fisiknya dari pandangan mata sehingga dirinya menjadi transparan, ditambah dengan massa tubuhnya yang berkurang setengah, menjadikan pergerakannya lebih gesit dan lincah. Dengan latihan intensif, bakat ini juga dapat memberikan kemampuan meleburkan energi dari cahaya matahari dan kegelapan malam ke dalam dirinya, sehingga menambah kekuatan fisiknya._

“Ini dia! Han Jisung dengan Peleburan Diri, dan Lee Felix dengan _Glyph_! Dua bakat berkekuatan super yang beradu di arena pertarungan festival olahraga tahun ini!” Present Mic berseru dengan semangat ekstra dari ruang komentator.

Felix tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, satu kibasan tangannya menghasilkan sekian banyak lingkaran-lingkaran oktagram mini di udara yang kemudian dilesatkan ke arah Jisung. Dia bersyukur atas keputusan panitia dengan memilih arena terbuka seperti ini, karena Jisung dapat bergerak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya dengan bantuan kekuatan yang diserap dari cahaya matahari. Tubuh transparannya meliuk lincah menghindari cakram-cakram Felix, selagi kakinya membawanya melaju kencang mendekati lawannya.

“Hati-hati dengan suara langkahmu, Ji.”

Satu cakram mini melesat terlalu dekat, hampir saja mengiris kulit pelipisnya andai saja Jisung tidak loncat menghindar ke samping, namun rasa terkejutnya terlalu menguasai dirinya hingga dia kehilangan fokus mengendalikan Bakatnya. Jisung merasakan setengah dari beban tubuhnya kembali, membuatnya tak seimbang dan jatuh.

_Kekurangan Peleburan Diri: 1) suara-suara dari pergerakan tubuh, seperti hembusan nafas dan derapan langkah, tidak akan bisa ikut melebur, sehingga dibutuhkan latihan ekstra agar pemilik bakat ini dapat menyempurnakan kemampuan kamuflasenya._

“Heh, hati-hati dong, bahaya kalau kena mata! Susah cari kacamata minus yang sebelah-sebelah dengan kacamata hitam, tahu.” Jisung buru-buru bangkit, seringai lebarnya menyembunyikan rasa nyeri dari kakinya yang sedikit terpelintir tadi. Belum juga selesai satu tarikan napas, cakram-cakram Felix kembali menyerbunya. Dia meloncat ke samping, berguling-guling menghindari hujanan cakram energi yang tiada henti.

‘ _Boros tenaga sekali, apa dia tidak lelah mengeluarkan cakram energi sebanyak ini?_ ’ Jisung membatin selagi tubuhnya lanjut berlompatan kesana-kemari.

“Ah, sungguh sebuah kekuatan yang hebat, sekaligus menyeramkan dari Lee Felix! Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berkesempatan melawanmu suatu hari nanti, Nak.” Present Mic menambahkan kekehan gugup di akhir komentarnya. Jisung mendecakkan lidah sebal mendengarnya. Bahkan pahlawan pro saja enggan berhadapan dengan lawannya ini.

Jisung benar-benar tidak diberikan kesempatan istirahat sedetik pun. Mau menyerang saja sulit, karena Felix terus-terusan meluncurkan cakram Glyph tanpa ampun ke arahnya. Selagi menghindar dari serangan bertubi-tubi, Jisung menyadari pola dari serangan Felix. Semuanya seakan mengarah ke tangan dan kakinya, tanda bahwa Felix benar-benar mengincar kelemahan bakatnya.

_Kekurangan Peleburan Diri: 2) dibutuhkan ‘pemicu’ untuk penyaluran kemampuan dari bakat ini, berupa gerakan-gerakan tubuh yang dikhususkan untuk masing-masing kemampuan tersebut._

Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada bukanlah sekedar pose. Gestur tersebut adalah salah satu dari gerakan ‘pemicu’ yang berfungsi mengaktifkan kemampuan ‘meleburkan’ bentuk fisiknya. Jisung mulai mengerti alasan Felix menghujaninya dengan cakram tanpa henti; dia ingin membuat dirinya kehabisan tenaga, sekaligus mengincar kedua tangan dan kakinya agar Jisung tak bisa melakukan gerakan ‘pemicu’.

“Terima ini!” serunya sambil menghentakkan kaki di satu waktu ketika dia mendapat celah di antara serangan cakram. Lantai arena tempatnya menjejakkan kaki bergemuruh dan terbelah memancarkan cahaya keemasan, retakannya menjalar hingga ke dekat lingkaran oktagram Felix. Jisung menarik napas dalam, penuh harapan akan keberhasilannya memanfaatkan salah satu kelemahan bakat Felix.

_Kekurangan_ Glyph: _1) setelah lingkaran utama dilepaskan di permukaan tempat berpijak, pemilik bakat seakan terpaku di tempat tersebut dan akan sulit untuk berpindah tempat karena diperlukan tenaga yang cukup besar untuk menghasilkan lingkaran utama._ _Tidak disarankan untuk pertarungan yang mengharuskan perpindahan secara sering._

Terdengar bunyi hantaman kencang, berasal dari serangan Jisung yang ternyata ditangkis oleh tameng energi yang dihasilkan sekian milidetik sebelum retakan cahaya mencapai sisi luar lingkaran utama Felix. Jisung hanya bisa menghela napas dengan kesal. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Felix menggunakan teknik lingkaran utama yang membatasi pergerakannya dalam pertarungan ini, namun Felix yang tak bisa pindah-pindah saja sudah sesulit _ini_ untuk dikalahkan. Mungkin harusnya Jisung bersyukur karena ini.

“Tanpa disangka, ia mampu memasang tameng sesaat sebelum serangan menghantamnya! Gesit sekali!” Komentar Present Mic bergaung di seluruh arena. Jisung menyilangkan dadanya dan ‘meleburkan’ tubuhnya kembali, berencana melakukan serangan diam-diam lagi, namun sebuah cakram berukuran besar keburu melesat ke arahnya.

“Ack!” Suara gerangan keluar dari mulut Jisung, yang tiba-tiba ambruk setelah meloncat menghindar.

“Oh! Apakah akhirnya kita mendapat pemenang dari pertarungan ini?” Present Mic berujar dengan penuh antusias. Felix, yang seakan memiliki api membara dalam tatapannya sedari tadi, tersentak mendengar gerangan tersebut. Matanya kehilangan ketajamannya dan berganti dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran. Jisung menyeringai lebar melihat ekspresinya.

Satu dari kelemahan Lee Felix bukan berasal dari bakatnya, namun dari hatinya. Dia terlalu bersifat lembut dan mudah cemas terhadap kawannya.

“Kau lengah,” Jisung berucap penuh kemenangan. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, kakinya ditegakkan dan satu tangannya teracung ke atas, sementara satunya lagi diarahkan kepada lawannya dengan telapak terbuka. Dengan tangan yang teracung ke langit di bawah matahari terik tengah hari, dia menjentikkan jarinya.

Seketika, kepalan di atas kepalanya bersinar keemasan, yang menjalar ke bawah hingga menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Telapak tangannya yang terbuka memancarkan pancaran sinar yang ditembakkan mengarah kepada Felix, yang tak bisa berkutik melihat sinar yang menghantamnya.

“Ah! Ternyata kita semua tertipu oleh Peserta Han Jisung! Gerak pengelabuan yang tak hanya memanfaatkan momentum matahari yang bersinar tepat di atas, namun juga kelemahan hati lawannya! Pintar sekali!” Present Mic kini meraungkan antusiasmenya dalam mengikuti jalan pertandingan.

“Lee Felix, kuharap kau bisa mengurangi belas kasihanmu saat melawan penjahat nanti,” Eraserhead menggumamkan pendapatnya.

“Oh? Apa ini, apa ini?”

Setelah kepulan debu beterbangan, efek sinar yang menghantam lantai arena, memudar dari pandangan, terungkap sosok berambut _pink_ lembut yang terlindung di balik kubah energi bercorak _rune_ berwarna merah muda yang berpendar. Matanya membelalak lebar, jelas masih terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba yang menyusul celah dari reaksinya sebelumnya.

“Luar biasa! Peserta Lee Felix kembali memasang tameng perlindungan dalam waktu sekejap sebelum serangan Han Jisung mengenainya!” Dari tingkat antusiasmenya, Jisung menerka bahwa Present Mic kini mungkin sedang menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca ruang komentator saking bersemangatnya memantau pertarungan yang terjadi di bawah. Sementara itu, tangan kanan Felix yang terbuka lebar di sisi kepalanya gemetaran, yang berefek kepada kubah energinya yang mulai menunjukkan retakan di sana-sini. Tangannya terkulai jatuh kembali ke sisi tubuhnya, menyebabkan kubah tersebut memudar hilang.

Bagus, kelihatannya Felix mulai kehabisan tenaga. Dengan sigap, Jisung menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Begitu tubuhnya berubah tak kasat mata, ia segera berlari menyamping dengan sekencang mungkin, berniat untuk menyerang dari samping. Felix yang menyadari ketidakberadaan sosok Jisung menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya dalam posisi terbuka di sisi tubuhnya, berpendar dengan cahaya lembut berwarna merah muda, selagi matanya menatap ke segala arah dengan awas.

Mendekati sisi luar lingkaran yang berpendar di permukaan lantai batu arena, Jisung melepaskan efek transparan tubuhnya. Besar kemungkinan langkahnya dijebak bila masuk ke dalam lingkaran tersebut, sehingga lebih baik kekuatannya diarahkan untuk kemampuan yang lain. Dia menyalurkan energinya ke kedua kakinya, dan ketika kaki kanannya menjejak ke tanah, dia meluncurkan dirinya dengan lompatan tinggi melewati jangkauan lingkaran oktagram Felix di bawah.

Selagi melayang di udara, Jisung berkonsentrasi menyalurkan tenaganya ke kepalan tangan kanannya, kemudian dihantamkan ke telapak tangan kirinya. Seketika, cahaya keemasan berpendar dari kepalan tangannya. Matanya menargetkan pundak kanan Felix, yang sedikit terbungkuk kehilangan tenaga setelah menghasilkan tameng kubah.

“Maafkan aku, Lix.”

Tinjunya menghantam sesuatu yang keras. Napasnya terasa tercekat, sebelum kemudian tubuhnya terhempas lumayan jauh dari titiknya semula. Masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, kini Felix terlihat sedikit lebih lelah dari sebelumnya. Dia telah memilih untuk melepaskan lingkaran oktagram di tanah, menyalurkan sisa-sisa energi yang didapat menjadi cakram holografis yang terpasang di punggung tangan kirinya.

“Curang, kau sekarang punya senjata,” gumam Jisung lemah, seraya berupaya bangkit dari tanah. Andai saja dia bisa meluncurkan pancaran sinar lagi, namun sayangnya dia hanya bisa melakukan serangan tersebut sekali setiap 15 menit. Jisung merasa terlalu lelah sekarang, dia tidak yakin sinar matahari yang diserap kulitnya akan mampu memulihkan tenaganya dalam waktu singkat. Namun, Felix juga tidak terlihat terlalu baik kondisinya, dengan tangan kiri masih terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Untuk sekarang, rencana Jisung hanya satu: bertahan.

“Ah, sepertinya kedua peserta kita sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak terlalu prima, Pemirsa!” Lagi-lagi terdengar suara Present Mic yang menarasikan kondisi pertarungan kepada penonton yang masih bersorak-sorai riuh. “Mereka kelihatannya sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga, namun kurasa itulah efek dari penggunaan Bakat sekuat yang mereka miliki! Apakah serangan selanjutnya akan menjadi serangan penghabisan dari keduanya?”

Felix mengibaskan tangannya, memunculkan satu lingkaran _glyph_ besar di udara. Jisung melihat _rune_ yang berbeda dari sebelumnya terpeta di lingkaran tersebut. Pendar warnanya pun berbeda, dengan cahaya kuning yang bersinar lembut alih-alih merah muda seperti cakram-cakram yang dilemparkannya, ataupun cakram yang terpasang di tangannya. Jisung tidak bisa membacanya, namun setelah melihat berbagai aksi Felix sebelum pertandingan ini, Jisung langsung dapat mengetahui fungsinya.

‘ _Ah, dia berniat melakukan hal itu juga?’_ Jisung menyeringai lebar. Ternyata mereka _memang_ cocok dipanggil si Kembar, lebih dari yang diduganya. Bahkan untuk serangan penghabisan ini saja, mereka menyusun strategi serupa.

Jisung menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, memusatkan seluruh energinya yang tersisa ke bagian-bagian tubuh yang diperlukan. Dia bisa merasakan pijakan kedua kakinya menopang tubuhnya lebih kuat. Tangan kanannya kembali dikepalkan, kemudian di angkatnya setinggi dada, dan dihantamkannya ke telapak tangan kirinya. Sebagian besar energi tersalurkan ke kepalan tangannya yang kembali memancarkan sinar keemasan.

Untuk satu kali ini saja. Semoga untuk satu kali lagi saja.

Kedua kakinya membawa dirinya berlari melesat cepat menuju pemuda yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya. Dengan segera, Felix berputar dan menjejakkan satu kakinya ke lingkaran _glyph_ yang melayang diagonal di udara di dekatnya. Energi dari _glyph_ tersebut melontarkannya membelah udara. Sekelebat warna merah muda yang berpendar dari kepalan tangan kirinya mengiringi pergerakan pesatnya.

Jisung dengan tangan kanannya. Felix dengan tangan kirinya.

Keduanya berhantaman tinju di udara, mengirimkan hembusan angin kencang sebagai efek dari kedua energi yang saling beradu, beserta kepulan debu yang menyelimuti kedua sosok tersebut dari pandangan seluruh arena. Terdengar sorakan yang memekakkan, gabungan dari teriakan kencang Present Mic dan seruan kolektif para penonton dari berbagai penjuru.

“Serangan yang menakjubkan! Dua tinju yang bertemu dan memancarkan energi luar biasa, sebuah pertarungan antara dua bakat yang mengagumkan!” Present Mic kembali membawakan jalannya pertandingan setelah puas berteriak lantang. “Siapakah yang berhasil bertahan di arena? Midnight, apakah kau bisa mengonfirmasi keadaan di bawah sana?”

Kepulan debu perlahan memudar, menyingkapkan satu sosok yang berdiri tegap di tengah arena, dan satu sosok yang terkapar beberapa meter darinya.

“Luar biasa! Sungguh hasil yang tidak terduga!” Present Mic kembali meraungkan reaksinya, kali ini bahkan suaranya hampir dikalahkan keriuhan dari penonton yang membahana.

“Juara Festival Olahraga UA untuk Tahun Pertama!”

“Lee Felix!”

* * *

Suara di sekelilingnya semakin bertambah samar, seakan mengiringi pandangannya yang memburam. Jisung tak bisa menangkap apapun dari sekelilingnya. Suara Present Mic tidak terdengar jelas, suara penonton pertandingan sama pelannya. Rasanya seakan dia sedang memakai _headphone_ kedap suara dan segala sesuatu yang terjadi di sekitarnya teredam oleh busa berkualitas tinggi yang mampu memblokir suara-suara eksternal.

Matanya juga sama payahnya. Entah efek debu yang masuk ke matanya, atau memang dia terlalu kehabisan tenaga. Yang dapat dia tangkap melalui pandangan berkualitas rendahnya adalah sesosok berambut _pink_ lembut, menyerupai warna minuman kaleng favoritnya, yang terlihat seperti sedang menoleh ke berbagai arah dengan cepat. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara yang terdengar panik.

Hal terakhir yang dia ingat sebelum tertidur lelap adalah bagian atas tubuhnya yang direngkuh oleh sepasang tangan yang hangat, beserta seutas ucapan yang entah kenapa merupakan satu-satunya suara yang terdengar jelas.

“Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Ji.”

* * *

_Ketika malam tiba, Jisung suka menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut, lalu menyetel lagu-lagu bernada lembut, sembari menyusun skenario seru tentang hari esok yang misterius. Selimut yang tebal menghangatkan tubuhnya, kehangatannya menembus hatinya, menenangkan kepalanya, seakan mengusir segala masalah yang berada dalam pikirannya._

_Kali ini, bulan belum muncul. Matahari bahkan masih tegak sejajar di atas kepalanya. Langit masih cerah, awan pun hampir tak ada. Bukan cuaca yang cocok untuk bergelung di balik selimut._

_Namun, khusus kali ini, hanya hal itu yang ingin Jisung lakukan._

_Dia mendambakan ketenangan yang dia dapatkan ketika tubuhnya terbungkus selimut kesayangannya. Dia ingin mengusir semua orang dari hidupnya, hanya dirinya dalam balutan selimut hangat._

_Dia tidak lagi merasa punya kekuatan atau keinginan sedikitpun untuk menghadapi dunia. Tidak setelah dirinya dibuat terkapar di permukaan lantai berbatu penuh debu dan kerikil-kerikil yang terasa tajam._

_Dia hanya ingin kembali ke kamarnya, membungkus rapat dirinya, dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kegelapan._

_Dia tidak kuat melihat orang-orang yang dia kenal setelah mereka menatapnya terkapar di tengah-tengah arena._

* * *

“Selamat sore, Nak. Sudah merasa baikan?”

Suara lembut tersebut menyambut dirinya, yang baru saja memperoleh kembali kesadarannya. Bau obat-obatan dengan segera menyergap indera penciumannya, sementara tangannya merasakan kain selimut lembut menyelimuti tubuhnya. Matanya menangkap secercah cahaya matahari jingga keemasan yang terpantul masuk dari jendela. Jisung memaksakan dirinya bangkit untuk duduk, namun seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal.

“Ini di mana?”

“UKS, Nak. Memangnya di mana lagi?” suara lembut itu menyahut kembali, kini diselipi sedikit nada gusar. Kini berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurnya adalah seorang nenek bertubuh mungil yang mengenakan peralatan pahlawan pro khususnya. Ah, sepertinya dia sudah menerima beberapa ciuman kasih sayang dari sang suster sekolah sebelum dirinya bangun.

“Tak perlu buru-buru bangkit, Sayang. Sekarang jam 3 sore, murid-murid tahun ketiga baru saja selesai bertanding setengah jam yang lalu. Kamu sudah tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa hari ini, kamu sudah berusaha dengan baik,” Recovery Girl melayangkan pujian dengan nada suara menenangkan. “Kamu tadi memang tak bisa hadir saat acara penyerahan medali, tapi aku sudah menaruhnya di meja sebelahmu itu. Selamat sudah meraih juara dua!”

Jisung menolehkan kepalanya ke meja kecil di sisi tempat tidurnya. Terdapat teko berisi air dan sebuah gelas, beserta sebuah medali perak yang berkilau terkena cahaya matahari sore. Melihat angka dua besar yang terpeta di permukaannya membuat dadanya terasa panas.

“Aku tak menginginkannya,” gumamnya dengan suara serak, memilih untuk meraih teko dan menuangkan air ke gelas. “Posisi kedua itu bukan juara.”

“Tak perlu berpikiran seperti itu,” Recovery Girl kembali berujar gusar, namun senyumannya masih menunjukkan kesabarannya. “Semua orang di mataku adalah juara. Aku tadi menonton siaran pertandinganmu, kamu sudah berjuang dengan hebat dan kamu jelas pantas menjadi juara.”

“Tapi aku bukan juara,” Jisung kembali melontarkan pahit perasaannya setelah meneguk habis air di gelasnya. “Bukan aku yang menang. Sepertinya aku takkan pernah menang dalam apapun. Aku mengikuti program pertukaran ini dengan harapan bahwa setidaknya aku bisa memenangkan sesuatu dalam hidup di tempat yang baru. Kelihatannya aku terlalu sombong karena berpikir seperti itu.”

Jisung mendengar helaan napas Recovery Girl. Lihat, bahkan dia membuat petugas kesehatan kesal kepada dirinya. Dia memang tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar.

“Apa kamu masih merasakan sakit di manapun?”

“Hatiku.”

“Aku serius, Nak.”

“Maaf, maaf.” Jisung terkekeh pelan. “Sepertinya tidak, tubuhku hanya pegal-pegal saja. Aku tetap masih sakit hati, tapi.”

“Jam kerjaku sebenarnya sudah habis, tapi kamu masih boleh tinggal di sini sebentar untuk memulihkan tenagamu.” ujar Recovery Girl, jelas mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Jisung. “Aku mau beristirahat di ruang staff, kalau kamu sudah ingin pulang kamu bisa menghampiriku di sana.”

“Terima kasih atas bantuannya,” ucap Jisung sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Recovery Girl membalas dengan senyuman hangat sebelum berbalik menuju ambang pintu.

“Nak, temanmu sudah bangun. Silakan masuk, tapi jangan sentuh peralatan apapun ya.”

Jisung menoleh mendengar Recovery Girl yang berbicara kepada seseorang di luar. Sosok Recovery Girl yang melangkah ke luar digantikan oleh seorang pemuda yang masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

“Hai, Ji. Sudah mendingan?”

Jisung hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Pemuda berambut pink yang masih berdiri di depan pintu pun ikut membisu, wajahnya terlihat jelas menampilkan emosinya yang gelisah. Dirinya masih memakai seragam olahraga, kini ditambah jaket kuning lemon dengan hiasan telinga kucing di tudungnya. Ah, Felix memang suka sekali memakai pakaian yang lucu menggemaskan seperti jaket tersebut.

Kedua tangannya terlihat penuh, satu memegang kantuk plastik putih dan satu lagi memegang ransel yang dikenali oleh Jisung sebagai miliknya. Felix berjalan menuju sisi tempat tidur Jisung, menaruh kedua bawaan tersebut sebelum menaruh tas ranselnya sendiri di lantai. Dia baru saja akan berbalik untuk mencari kursi ketika dia mendengar decitan dari arah tempat tidur. Jisung bergeser ke sisi tempat tidur, menyisakan tempat yang cukup untuknya.

“Terima kasih,” ucap Felix sambil berjalan mendekat. Dengan perlahan, dia naik ke tempat tidur di sebelah temannya, dan duduk dengan kaki diluruskan.

“Maaf ya,” ujarnya setelah beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan.

“Tak perlu.”

“Aku membuatmu pingsan.”

“Tidak, aku cuma terlalu lelah.”

“Aku membuatmu terluka.”

“Badanku cuma pegal-pegal saja kok.”

“Aku membuatmu dicium Recovery Girl.”

“Gapapa, pengalaman.”

“Aku-“

“Sudah.” Jisung mengangkat tangannya ke depan wajah Felix. “Kamu tak salah apa-apa. Kan memang kita yang sukarela mengikuti festival.”

Jisung kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke ujung tempat tidur, kakinya ditarik hingga lututnya tegak di depan dada dan bisa dipeluk oleh kedua lengannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak ingin melihat wajah Felix lama-lama. Rasanya dia akan menangis kalau melakukan itu.

“Kamu tak salah apa-apa. Aku yang terlalu lemah, aku yang tidak pantas jadi juara. Kamu lebih hebat, kamu cocok mendapat medali emas. Aku ingin bersembunyi di balik selimutku, di dalam kamarku, di rumahku di Malaysia. Aku tidak ingin tinggal di Jepang lagi. Aku-”

Ucapannya terputus ketika ia melihat satu tangan terentang di hadapannya. Jisung menoleh, dan melihat Felix yang membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, wajahnya merengut seperti sedang konsentrasi.

“Apaan?” tanya Jisung heran.

“ _Just come here_ ,” ujar Felix singkat, tangannya digerakkan naik turun. Jisung hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pasrah, gelengan kepala singkat, sebelum tubuhnya miring dijatuhkan ke dekapan sahabatnya tersebut.

“Kamu tadi benar-benar keren, omong-omong,” ucap Felix.

“Tak perlu menghiburku.”

“Aku serius! Aku baru kali ini melihatmu memancarkan sinar sekuat itu, makanya aku begitu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba sinar tersebut melesat ke arahku. Gerakan ‘pemicu’ yang kau lakukan juga keren! _Just a snap then bam!_ Kurasa All Might juga kalah keren denganmu.”

“Ayolah, itu terlalu berlebihan,” ujar Jisung sambil tertawa. “Itu memang gerakan baru, aku baru saja menemukannya ketika latihan beberapa minggu lalu.”

Suasana kembali sunyi, namun kali ini tidak ada kecanggungan dan ketidaknyamanan di antara mereka. Jisung merasa ingin terlelap kembali dalam pelukan hangat Felix. Dia merasa konyol karena tadi merasa tak ingin melihat wajahnya. Yang benar saja, tak mungkin dia bisa lama-lama menghindari sahabatnya yang berhati lembut ini.

“Aku tadi tak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Recovery Girl. Pintu UKS tidak tertutup, soalnya,” ucap Felix tiba-tiba, membuat Jisung bergeser tidak nyaman mengingat kata-katanya.

“Menurutku menjadi juara dalam hal seperti ini tidak akan membuatku lebih bahagia,” ungkapnya. “Aku mendapat medali emas tapi aku juga baru saja mengirim sahabatku terkapar tanpa daya ke UKS. Apakah itu membuatku senang? Tidak terlalu. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, maka dari itu aku langsung menuju ke sini begitu penyerahan medali selesai dilakukan, tapi awalnya Recovery Girl tidak memperbolehkanku masuk karena kamu bahkan belum diberikan penyembuhan apapun.”

“Aku kembali lagi setelah festival selesai, sekalian mengantarkan tasmu. Ah, melihatmu tak sadarkan diri membuatku benar-benar ingin menangis, Ji.” Felix terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dekapannya terasa lebih erat, seakan enggan melepaskan Jisung dari rangkulannya. Jisung hanya terdiam, memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan bila dirinya yang memenangkan pertarungan. Menyaksikan Felix dibawa pergi dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.... dirinya yang cengeng mungkin akan langsung menangis di arena.

“ _Well, you lost, but at least you found yourself in a big hug afterwards._ ” Felix mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia menolehkan tatapannya, kini membalas tatapan Jisung dengan mata yang dipenuhi kehangatan. “ _Maybe it’s just me, but I think that’s better than winning_.”

“ _I don’t know about that. This feels good, though, so maybe you’re right_.”

“ _Great to know that. Glad I can help you!_ ”

“Kenapa kita tiba-tiba berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris?” Jisung bertanya sambil tertawa.

“Aku tak bisa berbahasa Melayu, kita sama-sama keturunan Korea tapi kita tidak pernah memelajari bahasanya, dan aku belum lancar berbahasa Jepang. _English it is, then_.”

“Kamu sih enak tinggal di Australia. Aku kan berbahasa Inggris campur-campur di Malaysia.”

“ _Your problem,_ ” ujar Felix singkat, yang dibalas dengan Jisung yang meninju pelan pundak kirinya. “Aduh, jangan di situ, aku masih pegal-pegal.”

“Ah, maaf.” Jisung buru-buru menegakkan dirinya kembali, disambut dengan suara tawa dari pemuda di sebelahnya itu. Jisung memulaskan senyuman kecil, hatinya merasa hangat seakan efek pelukan tadi masih berbekas dalam dirinya.

“Ah ya, aku tadi beli ini untukmu. Kamu suka teh rasa bunga sakura ini kan?”

Felix meraih bungkusan plastik dan mengeluarkan minuman kaleng berwarna pink lembut. Jisung menatap kaleng yang disodorkan di hadapannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah rambut Felix yang sewarna.

“Makasih,” ucapnya sambil terkekeh, tangannya meraih kaleng yang terasa dingin tersebut. Tak apa, tubuhnya masih terasa hangat. Dingin ini bukan apa-apa.

Dia kalah dalam pertandingan final tahun ini, namun dia mungkin telah memenangkan kehangatan yang tak dapat digantikan oleh medali apapun hari ini.

* * *

“....oh ya, memangnya boleh membawa makanan ke UKS?”

"Bukannya biasanya menjenguk orang sakit itu bawa makanan?"

"Tapi aku kan sudah tidak sakit."

“Biar saja, lagipula ini kan minuman.”

“Dasar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, hai! I hope you all enjoyed my writing hehe. Sorry if anything seems rushed karena aku ngerjainnya di antara UTS, UAS, final project, dan KKN yang bertubi-tubi datangnya HAHA. Maaf ya panitia karena aku sering ngechat nanyain boleh ngumpulin telat atau ngga :(
> 
> Anyways, jujur aku seneng banget bisa dapet prompt ini karena 1) ult groupku adalah Stray Kids, 2) aku suka banget Jilix soalnya lucu banget kalo mereka udah nempel barengan gitu, dan 3) salah satu main fandomku adalah BNHA! Awalnya aku berencana bikin si kembar jadi anak 1-A trus masukin anak-anak 1-A gitu,
> 
> (lumayan bisa sekalian promosi anakku tokoyami, ehe. hai fumi aku sayang kamu)
> 
> tapi karena takut merusak aliran plot utama BNHA dan plot fic ku ini, jadi kubiarkan kalian menentukan sendiri Jisung dan Felix ini seangkatan sama Izuku dkk atau tidak. Yang jelas masih ada All Might, entah pre-retirement atau post-retirement sebagai pahlawan nomor satu, ini juga terserah kalian. 
> 
> Keterangan tambahan karena aku takut kurang jelas deskripsiin di cerita:
> 
> 1\. Pose Felix di awal itu handsign-nya Stray Kids pas greeting! Pasti tau lah ya gerakannya gimana  
> 2\. Bakatnya Felix terinspirasi dari Glyph-nya Weiss Schnee. Patternnya berupa delapan arah mata angin, mirip sama Nachimbong, trus di sela-selanya diisi rune gitu
> 
> Kayaknya udah itu aja hehe. Thank you for reading! Segala bentuk dukungan akan sangat kuapresiasi :D


End file.
